


held together by a ribbon of dreams ( we were bound to fall apart )

by softmullen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, New York City, amber is mentioned - Freeform, cyrus is a director, marty is mentioned, soft, the ghc and jonah are mentioned, tj is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmullen/pseuds/softmullen
Summary: in the end we all become stories of someone else’s life





	held together by a ribbon of dreams ( we were bound to fall apart )

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i got the idea so i wrote it and this is what came out of that

ever since tj and cyrus moved to new york city, things started to change. not between them, just in general. their lives were so full that they stopped going home for holidays, they stopped doing old traditions, and it's like they were living a completely different life. they were both constantly busy, cyrus traveled some, and it's like the people from their lives before, had just disappeared. 

cyrus walked through the door of their apartment, dropping his bag onto the floor and flopping down onto the couch. tj was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, and his computer in front of him. "long day?" he asked quietly, not looking up at him. 

cyrus shifted on the couch so he could take off his shoes, "a lot of meetings, a lot of talking, a lot of. . . everything." he sighed, throwing each shoe over by the door, "how about you? you look frustrated." tj sighed, running his hands through his hair and finally looking over at him. "i'm okay, just having a bit of writers block is all." 

cyrus stood up and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "i think you need to relax, get your mind off of it. then you'll be fresh with ideas next time you try." he bent down and kissed his head, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

tj was writing a book, a book that he's been working on for over a year now and it's stressing him out that he can't finish it. for the past few days he's been struggling with coming up with anything, and it's not even like he has that much left to write, he's on the last chapter and he knows how he wants it to end, it's just finding the right words.

"yeah, maybe you're right." he clicked off his open tabs and closed his laptop, sliding it away from him for the first time that day. "aren't i always?" cyrus joked, opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

tj stood up and walked over to the couch, cyrus in tow. the two flopped down next to each other, "so wanna tell me why you're having trouble with writing the ending?" cy asked, as tj laid his head down on his lap. 

"uh yeah, sure." he inhaled before continuing, "the plot may or may not be loosely based off of us, but like when we were younger. still in shadyside." at the name cyrus' eyes widened, it's not like he forgot about it, it's just been so long since they've talked about it. "and i just don't know how to end it, i mean i don't have a way to close it where it's satisfying."

cyrus started to run his fingers through his hair, "how long do you think it's been since we've been back there?" he asked quietly, starting to feel guilty. "4, maybe 5 years." tj answered.

cyrus sighed, "wow."

"you've been real busy, cy. it's hard to make time for trips like that." suddenly cyrus couldn't think about anything else. he just remembered things. like the spoon and the park, he remembered his old house, and his school. and then he remembered his friends. andi, buffy, jonah, marty, and amber. but with amber, they still see her every so often. she comes by on holidays, and plus she lives in new york so sometimes they go get dinner together. but everyone else? it's been years.

"how do you think they're doing?" cyrus asked, and without saying who, tj knew.

"last i heard, buffy and marty were in california. amber said she hasn't spoke to andi in awhile but the last time she heard she was traveling, and jonah. . . well he's jonah. you never really know." he felt horrible, not staying in touch. once upon a time they talked everyday, seen each other everyday, and now it's been years since they've even spoke. 

"how did we let so much time pass?"

"we're busy, we all have lives of our own now. it's natural for people to grow apart."

"not us, we weren't supposed to." tj sighed and took cyrus' hand in his, and gave it a small kiss. "at some point, we just have to accept the fact that some people can stay in our hearts, not our lives."

cyrus squeezed his hand, "when did you get so wise?" tj laughed, "i have no idea."

"do you think they remember us?"

"cy, it's been a few years."

"yeah but-"

"-but nothing, you have to stop worrying. they remember you, and they still love you. i promise. maybe we can get in touch with them and find out when everyone's free, and we can plan a get together. invite them all over for a weekend or something." cyrus' face immediately lit up, "really?"

"yeah, we should make it a regular thing. stay rooted."

"rooted?"

"you know, our roots? where we came from? shadyside might not be apart of our lives anymore but is still apart of us. maybe it'll be good for us." cyrus nodded, but realizing tj wasn't looking up at him he spoke up, "yeah. we should make it a regular thing."


End file.
